


Il capitano e il luogotenente

by ImperialPair



Category: Bleach
Genre: Italiano | Italian, Out of Character, PWP, PWP without Porn, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Da quando Renji era stato affidato come luogotenente alla sesta compagnia, aveva avuto modo di conoscere abbastanza bene il capitano e mai si sarebbe aspettato che labbra di Byakuya Kuchiki sarebbero stati capaci di avvicinarsi in quel modo alle sue zone basse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il capitano e il luogotenente  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing: Byakuya x Renji  
> Challenge: p0rnfest  
> Prompt: zone basse  
> PWP OOC

Da quando Renji era stato affidato come luogotenente alla sesta compagnia, aveva avuto modo di conoscere abbastanza bene il capitano e mai si sarebbe aspettato che labbra di Byakuya Kuchiki sarebbero stati capaci di avvicinarsi in quel modo alle sue zone basse.  
In fin dei conti Kuchiki-buchou gli era sempre sembrato troppo innamorato della sua defunta moglie.  
Possibile che la stesse dimenticando?  
Il rosso avrebbe escluso a prescindere quell’ipotesi, lui non si sarebbe mai scordato di Hisana e la consapevolezza di questo lo feriva più delle lame taglienti.  
Eppure Kuchiki glielo stava succhiando con un’avidità incredibile, come se l’avesse da quand’era entrato nella sua stessa compagnia, quindi cosa stava succedo? Il suo amato capitano lo voleva? Oppure stava immaginando tutto? Non riusciva a comprenderlo appieno ma decise di lasciarsi andare a quel piacere e di non farsi nessun’altra domanda fino al raggiungimento dell’orgasmo.


End file.
